


The Hunt

by kanshou87



Series: Savannah Tales [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Lion King Fusion, Anna and Elsa are lioness, F/M, Frohana (Disney), Gen, Infanticied (Implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanshou87/pseuds/kanshou87
Summary: Elsa and Anna hunts impalas.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Series: Savannah Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718665
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSpasticFantastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpasticFantastic/gifts), [Fericita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fericita/gifts).



> This ficlet is inspired by Mego Yang's wonderful art. Go and check her twitter (Link to the picture).

(Picture source: [https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EWbUhg8U4AgwHIG?format=jpg&name=large](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EWbUhg8U4AgwHIG?format=jpg&name=large))

“Are you ready, sis? Just as we practiced.” 

“Gotcha, see you at the other side of the field.” 

Elsa surveyed the group of impalas freely grazing underneath an isolated baobab tree. She stealthily moved across the savanna, her wheat colour fur blended well with her surroundings. She raised her snout in the air, letting her whiskers feel the direction of the wind. Learning from past experience, charging upwind was never successful - the prey's sharp sense of smell would be alerted by their scent carried by the breeze, regardless of the distance between them. She took another few steps closer to the impalas; none of them seem to notice her presence.

_ Perfect, she’s all set. Now all she needs is the signal from Anna.  _

As though her sister read her mind, a bronze skinned lioness leapt out of the bushes and charged at the impalas. The herd of herbivores stampeded across the savanna, heading towards Elsa’s direction. The elder lioness's keen sight spotted on an adolescent impala which appeared to be separated from the group in the midst of panic. She zeroed in on her prey and sprung to action. Adrenaline pumped in her brain powered her sprint, drawing her closer to her target. When Elsa was comfortable with the distance, she pushed her hind legs and pounced. 

Razor sharp claws sunk into the impala’s flanks, earning a painful screech from the animal. Once Elsa got a strong grip, she maneuvered her position to trip her prey over. She used her five hundred pound body weight as leverage and fell her prey in the next few seconds. Elsa clamped down her powerful jaws around the impala’s neck; her canines punctured on its jugular and instantly ended the unfortunate animal’s life. 

“You did it, Elsa” squealed a very excited Anna, appearing behind her. “You were so amazing!” She lowered her head under her elder sibling’s jaw, rubbing affectionately against her soft fur.

Elsa purred in response. 

“Couldn’t have done it without you, sis.” 

“Yeah, two sisters, one mind.” Anna joked, bumping her paw against Elsa’s shoulders playfully.

“Come on. Let’s get this back home and have our bellies filled.”

_ “Not so fast sweetheart. I believe you have something that is mine.” _

  
  
  
  
  


  
  



End file.
